


Winter Wonderland

by StarkLove_Phyllis



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Confused Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLove_Phyllis/pseuds/StarkLove_Phyllis
Summary: Peter’s school is hosting a Winter Wonderland event for all of the students and he is convinced that Bucky needs to attend. Tony just doesn’t understand why.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 223
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Winter Wonderland

Tony has barely stepped out of the elevator when he hears “Daddy!" screeched loudly and a tiny body hurls into his with outstretched arms.

“Hey, baby,” Tony says as he hefts his six-year-old son into his arms. “How was school?”

“Good,” Peter happily chirps. “I got to play tag at recess and— and got invited to Ned’s birthday party.”

“You did? Well, we will have to go and pick out the perfect gift this weekend then.”

Peter nods ecstatically before wiggling in Tony’s arms to be let down. Once his feet hit the ground, he dashes back to the kitchen table where James is assisting him with his homework.

Tony removes his suit jacket and tie, leaving them strewn over the kitchen island before making his way over to James and leaning down for a quick kiss. “What does he need to finish tonight?”

“Penmanship," James supplies as he refocuses his attention on Peter's schoolwork. "He needs to practice writing upper and lowercase letters in his workbook.”

Tony hums in response as he moves around the table to glance over Peter’s shoulder and observe his work. He’s taking his time handwriting each letter, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he tries executing them as neatly as possible.

“Also," James chimes in, averting Tony's gaze away from his son's homework, "Petey wanted pizza, so we ordered out. It should be here any minute. Hope that's okay.”

"Sounds great."

When the food arrives, Tony helps James set the table and distribute the food before taking their seats. They let Peter tell them all about his day at school before he becomes more captivated in scarfing his pizza and the two adults are left to converse. James is mentioning a snowstorm that’s supposed to hit New York later that week when Peter audibly gasps and practically shouts, "Daddy! I almost forgot. Bucky has to come to my school next week.”

James shares a quizzical look with Tony that conveys he has no idea what Peter is talking about either. 

“Is that so? Why does Bucky need to come to school with you?”

Peter races to his backpack to grab a flyer that he deposits on the table, which Tony quickly picks up to examine. “Because it’s our winter wonderland, silly!”

Winter Wonderland appears to be a school event judging by the brightly colored flyer. The winter theme means the students will get to participate in activities like snowball fights using scrap paper, ice skating courtesy of paper plates on the gymnasium floor and a s’mores buffet. It all sounds like cheap fun that will entertain the children without causing them to endure the actual harsh conditions outside, but Tony is failing to see where James comes into play. There isn’t even a particular sentence asking for a guardian to attend.

He passes the sheet to James to read over just in case he missed something. “Wow, that looks like a lot of fun, sweetheart. But why does James need to attend?”

“Dad,” Peter groans as he flashes him an exasperated look like he’s having to dull things down for Tony. “Because _he’s_ Winter, so he has to come to _his,_ event.”

Winter is Tony’s nickname for James, and it’s endearing to observe his son equate that to his school event like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Pete, that’s just the nickname we call Bucky. I don’t think your school actually wants him to show up.” In fact, Tony is confident they don’t want a former assassin to show up to an event designed for first graders.

“But...” Peter looks thoroughly confused that _their_ Winter wouldn’t be invited to an event dedicated to winter activities. “But, you always tell Uncle Rhodey that his body is a winter wonderland! If he doesn’t come, how will all my friends get to experience one? I told Ned he would be there.”

James chokes on the pizza he’s chewing while Tony’s face goes tomato red. He’ll have to give Ned’s parents a call, or maybe just buy him an extravagant birthday gift to forget this whole nightmare. Tony only hopes Peter hasn’t advised his teacher or the rest of his class about this sliver of information. “Bambino, that’s not...What I meant was...James? Help me out here.”

“Um, okay,” James sputters nervously. "Well, you see, Petey, when two people love each other very much—"

"No! Not _that_ conversation," Tony blurts out in panic. This conversation is already uncomfortable enough, and Tony doesn't want to add the birds and bees speech to it.

James nods shakily in response, clearly struggling with a helpful explanation. Each passing second left in silence as Peter stares in anticipation at the two of them is torture. Thankfully, James seems to come up with something decent because he forges on. “Okay, Petey, remember how Elsa hid her powers in that one movie because people didn’t understand them?” Peter nods in understanding and James continues his analogy, “Well, I’m kind of like Elsa. Your dad is the only one who’s allowed to see my...wonderland.”

A nervous chuckle bubbles out of Tony’s throat. He isn’t sure if it’s because HYDRA’s once-famous assassin just referenced a Disney movie and declared himself the princess, or the fact that it's not the recovery he was hoping for and he finds himself too worried to even shift his gaze and gauge Peter’s reaction.

“Daddy, that’s selfish!" Peter shouts forcing Tony to look his way. He gives Tony an indignant stare that merely intensifies the embarrassment already coursing through him. "You constantly say I have to share _my_ toys.”

Tony isn’t religious by any means, but he’s praying to any higher power right now that the floor devours him whole. “I know, but James is a person. It’s different. He's— He’s _my_ person, so I don’t have to share him with others, just like how you’re my baby and no one else’s.”

Peter's face scrunches up adorably as he contemplates this half-cocked explanation, but seems to take what Tony is providing at face value. “M'kay,” Peter replies with a shrug of his shoulders. “I think I get it. I don't want to share you or have another daddy.”

“Good. Yeah, that's excellent, baby. Family is the one thing you don’t ever have to share with anyone else, Pete,” Tony explains as he breathes out a sigh of relief at the barely averted crisis. "Why don’t you go get cleaned up and put your pajamas on, hm?"

“M'kay!”

As Peter's little legs carry him out of the room, Tony’s head falls to the kitchen table with a loud thunk. He’d rather battle a million doom bots than ever experience something like this again.

“Winter wonderland, huh?” Bucky asks, his voice so smug that Tony can practically hear him waggling his eyebrows.

Tony groans. “Bite me, _Elsa_.”


End file.
